


Последний всадник (The Last Dragonrider)

by NikasSlav



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2507024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikasSlav/pseuds/NikasSlav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это история последнего всадника на Перне. Автору, как и многим другим поклонникам Маккефри, очень хотелось бы, чтобы всадники и драконы на Перне были всегда. Поэтому данное произведение относится к альтернативной линии времени</p>
            </blockquote>





	Последний всадник (The Last Dragonrider)

Ф’рон тоскливым взглядом осматривал свои владения. Вот его дом, уже покосившийся; построить бы новый, да старческая немощь не позволяет. Вокруг дома — сад, тоже наполовину заброшенный, плодовые деревья и кустарники поросли лианами. Дальше простирались пастбища, за которыми всадник уже давно не следил. Теперь там остались только жилистые верры, на которых изредка охотился его синий дракон Виимет. Впрочем, синий — это громко сказано; шкура изрядно исхудавшего дракона поблекла, стала грязно-серой; он все меньше летал, предпочитая дремать на залитой солнцем лужайке…

Всадник осторожно коснулся сознания Виимета, который отправился на охоту — возможно, в последний раз. Он летал с трудом, тяжело взмахивая крыльями, и вместо того, чтобы гонять верров, попросту нападал на самого слабого. Вот и сегодня синий дракон не стал изменять себе, прямо в эти мгновения он раздирал отощавшую добычу. За минувший Оборот Виимет охотился не чаще раза за семидневку, и всегда съедал не больше одного верра. Да и сам Ф’рон ел очень мало, перебиваясь фруктами и маленькими рыбешками, которых ему удавалось наловить — до того, как стать всадником, Фагрон жил в Полукруглом холде.

Дракон ответил мысленным сигналом, полным грусти и страдания. Эти чувства не так давно овладели и Ф’роном, и его крылатым другом. Ощущение безысходности пришло в тот день, когда Перн покинула последняя золотая королева. Ф’рон до сих пор помнил, как Ванхата с трудом взлетела, посылая прощальный телепатический клич всем драконам. Она исчезла практически мгновенно — и все драконы Перна, что передали эту картинку своим всадникам, взревели в отчаянии.

В тот день начался исход; многие приняли решение уйти навсегда, следом за Ванхатой. Остались лишь те, кто еще на что-то надеялся, и Ф’рон среди них. Но надежда неумолимо таяла. Каждый день Перн лишался очередного отчаявшегося всадника. Род Крылатых медленно угасал, но периниты этого не замечали.

Воспоминания — это все, что осталось у Ф’рона. Но как же они унылы и печальны!

День окончания последнего Прохождения стал для перинитов большим праздником, но для всадников он был полон грусти. Конечно, они устали от бесконечной борьбы с Нитями, но без вылетов на Падения сложно было представить дальнейшую жизнь Вейров. Перед всадниками открывались просторы Южного континента, огромная территория, на которую крылатые получили право за свои заслуги перед Перном. Многие посвятили себя изучению звезд и телекинеза, которым по-прежнему владели далеко не все драконы.

Вейры вскоре перестали существовать; вместо них на Южном появилась обширная территория всадников. Как-то само собой получилось, что холдеры тут же перестали интересоваться делами крылатых. Да и сами всадники первое время лишь обустраивались на новых землях, не интересуясь тем, что происходило вокруг.

Постепенно крылатые стали отдаляться не только от холдов и цехов, но и друг от друга. Каждый хотел жить самостоятельно, должности Предводителей более никому не стали нужны. Несмотря на все усилия сохранить структуру Вейров, многие всадники стремились отделиться, пожить на собственной земле. Кто-то заводил себе семьи, другие всецело отдали себя изучению звезд, третьи экспериментировали с телекинезом. Всадники разбились на отдельные группы, им всем хотелось мирной жизни на благодатном Южном материке. Золотые все реже поднимались в полет, и за долгие десять Оборотов появилось лишь одно королевское яйцо, из которого и проклюнулась Ванхата.

Холдеры же ворчали по поводу Поисков в их владениях; Перн стремительно развивался во всех областях, и никто не хотел просто так лишаться молодых людей. К тому же в глазах многих всадники перестали быть олицетворением мужественности и силы, ведь мало кто считал наблюдение за звездами необходимым. Кометы и метеориты более не беспокоили планету. Даже всадники, с энтузиазмом принявшиеся за новое дело, постепенно теряли интерес — ночные смены казались бесплодными и ненужными, а личности вроде лорда Безика сеяли в народе смуту, призывая более не потакать роду Крылатых. Из-за этого всадники уступали свои места в Звездном цехе подмастерьям Компьютерного цеха. Вскоре почти все обсерватории, кроме той, что на Посадочной Площадке, оказались заброшенными и практически никому не нужными…

Теперь на Площадках Рождения, стихийно обустраиваемых на территории всадников, всегда было очень мало яиц и еще меньше кандидатов. Новорожденные дракончики с отчаянными криками пытались найти себе пару, но, когда это не удавалось, они уходили в Промежуток. Драконы провожали собратьев скорбным ревом, и отчаяние сквозило в их мыслях, равно как и в мыслях всадников. Практически лишенные молодого пополнения, без единого золотого яйца во всех последующих кладках (при этом в брачный полет поднималось все меньше королев, пока не осталась только Ванхата), всадники потеряли всякую надежду.

Одна за другой золотые королевы уходили в Промежуток. С каждым днем жизнь становилась все горше и беспросветней, но совсем худо стало, когда ушла Ванхата, а следом за ней — и большинство всадников, в том числе и молодых, так и не нашедших своего предназначения.

На что надеялся Ф’рон, на что уповал? Уже Оборот прошел, как он остался единственным всадником на Перне, но никто из холдеров этого не заметил. Крылатые больше никому не были нужны, даже для перевозки людей и грузов — кузнецы научились делать механизмы, позволяющие быстро покрывать большие расстояния. К тому же, многие люди боялись полетов через Промежуток, не только потому, что там пугающие холод и мрак, но и из-за нескольких несчастных случаев, когда неопытные молодые всадники или чересчур уставшие старшие неправильно задавали координаты — и в итоге исчезали вместе с пассажирами. Арфисты, пытавшиеся возродить верность людей роду Крылатых, не преуспели: им самим становилось все сложнее выживать в стремительно изменяющемся Перне. Со смертью Сибелла и Менолли, произошедшей как раз во время одного из неудачных полетов через Промежуток, Цех Арфистов окончательно утратил свое влияние на лордов и простых людей. После этого лорды и мастера практически перестали нуждаться в услугах всадников, и все реже поднимались над холдами стяги, призывающие Крылатых помочь.

…Виимет показался из-за горизонта, медленно взмахивая крыльями. Через пару минут он приземлился возле своего всадника, и Ф’рон с любовью и сочувствием прижался к телу дракона. Только эти сладкие минуты единства и согревали их страдающие души.

Теплые чувства, охватившие всадника и дракона, словно растопили лед в их сердцах. Ф’рон не мог выразить словами, как крепко он любит Виимета, зато сам дракон отлично передавал это мысленно.

Так они постояли какое-то время, позабыв обо всех горестях, выпавших на их долю. Но осознание того, что они — последние всадник и дракон на Перне, давило тяжким камнем, едва не доводя до безумия.

Ф’рон снова почувствовал, что скоро и им предстоит уйти. Некому будет проводить их горестным плачем. Никто, возможно, и не заметит, как пресечется род Крылатых. Но чтобы это совсем не стерлось из истории Перна, он оставит последнюю запись в файлах Посадочной Площадки.

Дракон встрепенулся, раскинул крылья, выражая свою готовность к полету. Ф’рон решительно облачился в летный костюм и взобрался на Виимета. Хватит одиночества! Хватит скрываться от людей…

Виимет уже давно предпочитал не набирать высоту, а прыгать в Промежуток едва ли не с земли. Поэтому, едва всадник передал ему координаты, старый дракон тут же ринулся в ледяную и мрачную бездну, пробравшую Ф’рона до костей, которые и без того часто беспокоили его ноющей болью. Благо, тьма быстро уступила место свету, и дракон со всадником появились над Посадочной Площадкой.

То, что они увидели с высоты, совсем не порадовало Ф’рона. Здания Посадочной Площадки, некогда переоборудованные под обсерваторию, стояли покинутые и пустые. Вокруг никого не было видно — ни людей, ни диких файров. Синий всадник оторопело осматривал опустевший поселок, недоумевая, что же могло здесь случиться, и куда все делись. Над одним из зданий кто-то поднял красный флаг с изображением дракона. Сверхсрочный сигнал призыва всадников — знак, который так давно не подавал никто из жителей Перна! Что же здесь произошло?

Краем глаза всадник заметил на дороге, проложенной от Посадочной Площадки к Прибрежному холду, какое-то движение. Судя по всему, по дороге с огромной скоростью двигалась усовершенствованная кузнецами механокарета. Видимо, тот, кто ею управлял, торопился покинуть Посадочную Площадку как можно быстрее. Ф’рон сокрушенно покачал головой. Механизмы, изобретенные кузнецами, полностью заменили драконов. Машины питались солнечной энергией, и ее запаса хватало, чтобы ехать с довольно большой скоростью. Дороги, проложенные и на Северном, и на Южном континенте, позволяли людям с удобством преодолевать большие расстояния. К тому же, кузнецы обещали разработать летающую модель.

Виимет был слишком стар, чтобы пытаться догнать машину, а потому синий дракон приземлился возле компьютерного центра, где некогда обнаружили Айваса. Ф’рон поспешно слез с Виимета, встревоженно встопорщившего крылья. Всадник едва ли не влетел внутрь здания. И то, что он увидел на одном из оставленных включенными мониторов, заставило его сердце забиться чаще, словно предчувствуя неминуемую гибель.

К поверхности Перна летел огромный метеорит. Вспомогательные таблицы сбоку показывали, что с очень большой степенью вероятности он упадет где-то в районе Посадочной Площадки.

Так вот почему все так спешно покинули это место! Не дождавшись прилета всадников, люди предпочли уехать как можно дальше. Дикие файры, по всей видимости, почувствовали неминуемую беду и тоже улетели прочь.

Горячие слезы потекли по лицу Ф’рона. Беда пришла, когда Перн оказался совершенно беззащитен. Единственный оставшийся на планете дракон так и не овладел телекинезом и не мог помешать метеориту. И если тот действительно огромных размеров, то бежать бесполезно. Сила удара о поверхность будет такой, что землетрясение пройдет от Посадочной Площадки до Прибрежного холда и залива Монако, а также затронет почти всю ныне опустевшую территорию всадников... И это еще в лучшем случае. На самом деле последствия могли оказаться куда более разрушительными. Очень сильный удар мог сдвинуть Перн с орбиты, что чревато было не только похолоданием или потеплением, но и новым сближением с Алой Звездой…

Ф’рон бессильно сжал кулаки. Весь мир находился под ударом, а он ничего не мог сделать. О, если бы его Виимет мог владеть телекинезом!

«Я… попробую», — несколько неуверенно отозвался дракон. Его всадник вышел наружу и увидел, как Виимет воинственно расплавляет крылья, повинуясь древнейшему инстинкту — защищать небеса Перна во что бы то ни стало. Старость и усталость словно покинули дракона.

«Тогда и я с тобой. Все равно погибать, так уж лучше в попытке спасти хоть что-то!», — и Ф’рон взобрался на спину крылатого друга. Виимет взлетел, издавая боевой клич, словно в те полузабытые времена, когда они еще сражались с Нитями.

…Ожидание длилось долго и мучительно, но дракон и его всадник упрямо выполняли свой долг, пусть даже никто не видел этого. Виимет закладывал круг за кругом, пока не увидел высоко в небе над ними огромный раскаленный шар, быстро приближающийся к поверхности планеты.

«Представь, что ты перемещаешь его как можно дальше», — передал всадник Виимету.

Ф’рон почувствовал, как напряглись все до единого мускулы дракона. Виимет направил взгляд своих фасеточных глаз, мерцавших сейчас красным и оранжевым, на смертоносный раскаленный метеорит. Синий всадник тоже не мог отвести взора от быстро падавшего космического тела.

Единым усилием и устремлением, сложенной вместе волей дракон и всадник старались затормозить падение метеорита и переместить его обратно в глубину космоса.

И в тот момент, когда казалось, что вот-вот огромный камень упадет на Посадочную Площадку, раздавив при этом и Ф’рона с Вииметом, незваный гость из космоса резко изменил траекторию движения. Нарушив все законы тяготения, пылающий камень взлетел обратно в небеса Перна. Затем он скрылся в космической выси, чтобы улететь как можно дальше от планеты, которую защитили дракон и его всадник.

Едва они почувствовали, что угроза миновала, на Ф’рона и Виимета накатила волна огромной подавляющей усталости. Дракон с трудом приземлился, едва не упав в бессилии. Ф’рона тоже пошатывало, когда он слезал с Виимета и шел к компьютерному центру, но всаднику еще предстояло выполнить то, ради чего они прилетели сюда.

Дрожащими пальцами Ф’рон с трудом набрал текст, в котором он рассказал о закате рода Крылатых и о том, как ему и Виимету удалось защитить Перн. Ему больно было осознавать, что с их уходом планета останется беззащитной, но надежды на возрождение уже не осталось.

На негнущихся ногах Ф’рон медленно вернулся к своему дракону, который тоже едва стоял, стараясь не упасть. «Один последний прыжок, Виимет, и все», — передал синему кое-как взобравшийся на его спину всадник. Фраза показалась Ф’рону смутно знакомой, но он слишком устал, чтобы придавать этому хоть малейшее значение.

Дракон лишь невероятным усилием воли заставил крылья вновь развернуться и сделать первый взмах, а затем и второй. Лапы Виимета совсем ненамного оторвались от земли, словно на них висели тяжелые цепи. А затем он ушел в Промежуток вместе с последним всадником Перна.


End file.
